Quest for Fyre
by New Nexus
Summary: When Fyre City is attacked by a mysterious force, Alex Nexus is called upon by the Lord himself. After accepting the quest, and meeting his comrades, Alex sets off for a journey with a five day deadline and one reason; find Herobrine. Things go smoothly until they discover Herobrine's lair; Silver Cave. This cave contains not only secrets, but traps beyond the magic of this world.


Alex struck his pick into the dull grey rock once again. The sound of metal on rock echoed through the cavern continuously. Block by block he hollowed out yet another row of his strip mine.

_Not a single diamond, not even iron! _He thought. When he turned to walk down his new strip, he was immediately halted by the green figure walking towards him. The figures skin was green indeed, but spotted with white flecks. Alex's solemn and calm, he raised his gold sword from its sheath. A _creeper _was a natural sight in caves, but not man made mines. None the less, Alex charged the horrid creature, and as loud _hiss-s-s _was heard, he plunged his sword in the creature's abdomen. In a puff of smoke, two pieces of gun-powder fell to the floor.

Alex emerged from his mines and made his way towards his house. The sky was a light shade of scarlet. Night was coming, but Alex was always prepared.

Most people would hide away in their house, and sleep through it. But Alex enjoyed enduring the night, collecting resources from horrid mobs, and with a sadistic ego, also enjoyed cutting through spiders and zombies with total abandon. It was a cruel life style, but mobs had just as much remorse as he did, they were ruthless. Alex knew this, and with that thought, easily overcame any number of mobs, walking out drenched in pixelated blood.

Stopping by his farm, Alex slashed straight through the fattest cow he could come by. Like the _creeper, _the cow dissolved to smoke, and dropped three venison, to Alex, supper. But unfortunately, Alex never got to cook this meat. When he reached his front door, hungering for his feast, he was met with two men. He recognized their clothing, formal attire in the Fyre Kingdom, but wielding diamond blades at their sides. Alex placed his hand upon the hilt of his blade, accessing the men.

They had no armour, meaning they probably didn't come here to fight.

'Hello, my name is Nicholas, and this is my associate-'

'Lagndon,' he extended his hand. Alex refused to shift, he simply stood, staring, watching. 'Um, well, sir Alex Nexus, it's an honor to meet you, your talents have reached as far as-'

'The Fyre Kingdom,' Alex finished. Lagndon looked genuinely surprised, whilst his friend simply chuckled.

'Our point exactly,' Nicholas stepped forward. 'We come with a request, sir Nexus, may we discuss it inside?' he asked. Alex looked over his shoulder and spotted a lone zombie stalking about in his yard.

'How can I help you gentlemen?' Alex placed a steak on each plate. Lagndon picked at his while Nicholas got down to business immediately.

'The Lord of Fyre Kingdom is willing to offer you two-hundred diamonds to accept his quest,' Nicholas stated. To say Alex was surprised was an understatement. Two-hundred diamonds would last him at least five years of armour and equipment. But with such a high reward, this quest must be just under impossible. Alex wasn't even sure the Lord of Fyre Kingdom would pay that much to have the nether dragon killed, which _is _impossible.

'W-what such quest offers such a reward?' Alex questioned. The two men turned to each other, than back to Alex.

'At exactly eleven, forty-five yesterday, Fyre City was breached and attacked. The walls collapsed under the explosions of at least a hundred _creepers _and the city was flooded with mobs from tens to thousands. It wasn't until an hour ago; the city was finally and thoroughly rid of the mob army. A quest was made, heroes were chosen, and you were called upon,' Nicholas finished.

Fyre City, under attack? Fyre City was one of the most secure cities known to Notch. And above it was Fyre Kingdom, containing five-hundred of the finest warriors. They said the attack ended an hour ago, which meant the battle went on for an entire day!

'You have been called to Fyre Kingdom by the Lord himself,' Lagndon had finished his steak without Alex even noticing. Alex pondered this request, and everything else he'd been told within these five minutes.

'When do we leave?'

'Now.'

Fyre City was a day's walk, but thanks to the futuristic technology of Fyre City, they got there in an hour.

They rode in what looked like a plain ship, but had propellers on the sides, and an air balloon above them. Alex admired the craftsmanship, and the intricate design. But this all changed when they reached Fyre City.

It would've looked better as ashes. Buildings had been torn apart, gardens were shriveled, and the market had been ransacked. Fyre Kingdom lay untouched, Fyre City having taken the full impact of this invasion. Alex's sadistic ego seemed to have faltered, as he mourned over the deaths of many to defend this city. Bodies littered the streets, not only soldiers, but villagers as well.

'Alex Nexus of Mojang Valley, Notch order of the third degree, I welcome you to my castle,' the Lord bowed inexplicably. 'I have brought you upon my presence today to bestow upon you a quest, and reward. As you know, my city was attacked yesterday, and I have a suspicion of the leader of this renegade; Herobrine.'

Alex stared in disbelief for a few seconds. Herobrine hadn't been seen for five years, after the battle of Nether Mountain. But if a large invasion was lead, Alex assumed it was led by him.

Now he understood why the reward was so high. Not only would they have to find someone who hasn't been seen in five years, they would probably have to fight him. This guy was trouble, he was powerful and intelligent, and not to be messed with.

Five years ago, he led a raid on Nether Mountain to dissolve the forces of the rebel army during the Great War. He led an army of at least a hundred zombies. The forces of the mountain were small, but reinforcements were sent from Fyre Kingdom. A grudge would be a decent reason for a full scale invasion on Fyre City. But doing this quest sounded like starting yet another war. But if nothing was done, mobs can regenerate, people can't.

The sound of a horn blared through the city.

'Yet another attack,' the Lord scowled. The Lord strode over to his throne and retrieved something at the foot of it. 'Take this,' he thrust a sword at Alex. Alex studied the blade; diamond, enchanted with _something_.

Alex ran down the stone steps from Fyre Kingdom to Fyre City. The walls, not having been repaired, allowed full access for not only skeletons and zombies, but _creepers _as well.

Archers maintained distance and aimed solely for _creepers. _After many were struck down, soldiers began charging the line of zombies. Alex himself ran straight into the group of mobs and began hacking away.

He soon began to evaluate the enchantments of this sword. One was Knockback III, and another was Fire Aspect II. With this knowledge, he rushed towards the heart of the enemy line.


End file.
